


I've Waited 18 Years To Know You

by manny_luthordanvers7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manny_luthordanvers7/pseuds/manny_luthordanvers7
Summary: Lori was only a pile of cells inside Lena's uterus when Kara decided she was going to write letters for her baby in case something happened to her. Each birthday one letter.And something did happen. One day, to protect her family and everyone she loved, Supergirl sacrificed herself. Lori was only one.Since then, every birthday of hers she would get a letter.When she turned two, in the letter, Kara told one her favourite childhood stories and in the end, there was a small flash drive where she sang a Kryptonian lullaby. Ever since, Lori and Lena wouldn't be able to sleep without it.When she turned three, the letter had Kara's favourite fairytale. And so on.On her eighteenth birthday it was different. It was a video, instead of a letter. After the video ended Lori left flying as fast as she could, not caring about where she was going or what was happening.And then it happened. The weather was suddenly colder, the sounds were different and there was something off. She landed on a side road and was almost ran over."Oh Ra- God, oh my God." Kara was standing right in front of her. She couldn't believe it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 30
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a very important story to me, I might have felt like crying way too many times writing it, but anyway. It is inspired by a movie that I watched 5 months ago on Netflix, called 18 gifts. I recommend everyone watching it because it is adorable, even though it is quite sad. I might have cried to much watching it, but it was worth it.
> 
> I'd like to add that some things are head canons of mine. Pardon my mistakes, I am not a native English speaker. 
> 
> If you like it, please comment and give kudos, it is so important to me! 
> 
> I am @luthor_danver7 on Twitter!

_"Hi babygirl."_ The sound of Kara's voice reverberated through the room and Lori felt a sob coming out of her mouth. _"How are you? I hope you're doing fine. Right now you're still in your mommy's belly, but you're almost here. In two weeks you should be in_ _the outside world with_ _us." She_ laughed a little and Lori heard her mother hold her sobs back. _"I know this probably isn't what you were expecting, I hope you like it anyway. I don't know why, but I just felt like making a video, like 'Goodluck, Charlie', though you probably don't know what that is_." She laughed again. Lorelai remembered her mother telling her about how Kara's laugh was delicious to hear, and she agreed.

" _You are now an adult, and I know how terrifying that sounds. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders, you have to deal with powers that you never asked for, and you have to deal with college. Yeah, it sounds horrible. And I so deeply hope that I can be there for you when it happens, but in case I'm not I want to make sure you know this: I love you so, so much, sweet pie. I have loved you ever since I first heard of you. I go to sleep every night hearing your heartbeats and I dream of holding you next to my heart._ " She paused and Lori was crying so hard that the tears were fogging up her vision. " _I am so very proud of the woman you became, I just know that you are going to be as smart as your mom, as stubborn as me and maybe a little less dork than us. Maybe you'll be a scientist like Lena, or a journalist like me, or maybe a doctor, who knows? It doesn't matter, you're going to be incredible anyway. Just don't forget, whatever happens, stand by this: hope, help and compassion for all. Always protect your family and your loved ones, love as much as you can, smile everytime there is a chance for you to do so, and remember that everything I've ever done was thinking about you, your mom and our family's safety. I love you to the moon and back, babygirl. Bye!"_ She smiled and the screen turned black. A couple of seconds later though, Kara's voice was heard again. 

She showed up on screen, hair in a ponytail and looking very tired. _"Hey there."_ She said. " _Look who was just borned!"_ And the camera showed a baby in Kara's left arm. Lori felt her heart clenching inside her chest.

" _What are you doing, darling?"_ A tired Lena sounded across the white hospital room.

" _Oh, just a little something, don't mind me."_ She blushed and smiled to where Lori supposed Lena was. She looked back at the camera, " _You are so small, so tiny, but you have a bunch of dark hair just like Lena! And you also have my blue eyes, look."_ and the camera was in front of her baby self, bright blue little eyes shinning up. " _Alex said you look like me, but I think you look like Lena. Kelly said you look like a normal baby."_ The eighteen year old chuckled. " _I disagree. You are too adorable, normal babies look like knees when they are borned."_ She shrugged, " _Your mommy is very, very tired, so we won't bother her for too long. But look at this, you're already smiling. Isn't it, baby?"_ She smiled at the baby, and little Lori smiled back at her. " _Alright, alright. Let's give your mommy some rest. Goodbye, I love you."_ She kissed the camera and the video ended.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, everyone in the room crying, Lena and Alex holding each other as they sobbed together. Her cousin, Jade, touched her right knee in simpathy and the young adult knew it was enough. She needed to get out of there. She got up and went for the balcony. "What are you doing, Lori?" Jade asked her but she just flew away.

The wind was blowing cold kisses to her tear washed face, and Lori couldn't remember ever feeling this blue. She thought to herself, why couldn't Kara be here? She survived so much, why did she have to go? Stupid blonde hero. Always thinking about the world's best interests, and now she was gone. The world had no other super since Clark gave up on his powers after Kara passed away, and her cousins were also still in training. Lena never dated anyone else, being in love with Kara ever since the first day they met. Her aunt, Alex, still had nightmares of holding her sister's limp body. And she grew up only knowing her mother's ghost, imagining what it would be like if she was there when she first got sick, when she had her first kiss, or when her powers first showed up and she didn't know how to deal with them.

She kept replaying Kara's words in her head and she cried more and more with each phrase. She flew as fast as she could, for as long as she could. Probably flying the entire world again and again. Until something changed. It was summer, so, why was the weather so cold? Wait- is this snow falling on her shoulders? She heard many engines but 90% of people used electric cars. What was happening? 

She saw a road down from where she was floating, and quickly looking around she guessed she was back at National City. She came down on the side road and went to cross the street, not paying much attention to the traffic. She heard tires stopping and when she looked at it a black SUV was centimeters away from her left leg.

"Oh Ra- God, oh my God." A familiar voice sounded from inside the car. "Are you okay?" A blonde woman came out of it, "I almost hit you!" And Lori's world stopped spinning. It couldn't be it, there was no way. Absolutely no way. But as the woman came closer to her there was no mistaking, that was Kara Danvers, her mother, who was _dead._

"M-mom?" She whispered to herself and she hoped Kara didn't hear it. 

"Why didn't you look around? You could've been hurt, girl." Kara exasperatedly said. "Are you okay? You seem lost." She had a small crinkle on her forehead that Lori had never seen before. She felt tears filling her eyes and gulped.

"Oh God, why don't you have a coat? It's snowing!" The reporter said and took off her own coat, putting it around the girls shoulder and Lori felt tears streaming down her face. That was her mother, standing right in front of her, touching her. "Don't cry, it's okay. Nothing happened." 

A car honked behind them, "Wait a second, please." She screamed to the car, and turned to the brunette in front of her. "Come on, get in. You're super cold." Lori couldn't say anything, tears were still slowly streaming down her face, she just entered the car. Kara got in after her and started it. "Where do you live?" She asked and Lori was confused for a few seconds.

"I live here, in National City." She said and Kara laughed and looked at her.

"Not city, silly. What's your address?" A chuckle managed to escape Lori's mouth due to her own silliness. " _Maybe a little less dork than us_ " sounded through her mind again, and she wanted to tell her mom that she was in fact dorker than them.

But then she realized there was a problem. If this is Kara, she supposed she went back in time, and if she did, she couldn't just give Lena's penthouse address. "I d- I don't have one." 

Kara looked confusedly at her, "You don't?".

"No, " she had to think of a cover up story quickly, "I- was kicked out, this morning." 'What the fuck?' she asked herself, 'kicked out? That makes no sense.'

"Really?" There was the crinkle in Kara's forehead again and Lori felt more tears welling up, Kara's eyes were the exact same shade of blue as hers.

"Yeah." She murmured and looked ahead, " my u-uncle kicked me out," she felt like she was only making things worse, but she had to keep going, or she'd sound suspicious. "He found out I'm a lesbian.", _'okay,'_ she told herself, ' _try to say as little lies as possible'._

"That's horrible. What about your parents?" Kara looked at her very closely.

"They died when I was a kid." And that was a half lie, since only one of her parents had died. _The one that was right beside her._

"And you don't have anywhere else to go? You don't have anyone that can help you?" And Lori shook her head.

"No, I'm alone." Her best friends weren't even borned yet, her cousins were still toddlers (except for Jade who wasn't even a fetus yet.) and she couldn't reach out for her family.

Kara looked at her for the tenth time, bit her lip as if she was debating with herself and a determined look showed up on her face.

"Okay. You can stay with me and my wife for a while, if that's okay for you?" Lori's heart skipped a beat, she was also going to see Lena, then.

"It is. Thank you very much." She nodded, "I'm Lizzie, by the way." A half lie, that was her second name, not first, "Eliza Jones." Jones was her girlfriend's last name, and if they get married in the future, that's going to be one of Lori's names, so maybe another half lie?

"Eliza?" Kara smiled, "that's my mom's name. I like it." And Lori knew it, that was the exact reason why that's her second name.

"Are you hungry?" Her mother asked after a few minutes. "We're almost there, I can stop at a cafe and grab you something."

Lori, being Kara's daughter, obviously was. So she nodded. 

"Anything specific you want?" 

"Donuts and a black cafe, please." And the blonde smiled again.

"I was thinking about ordering the same thing." 

\---- 

They arrived at Lena's penthouse (it was now Kara's too) and Lori got out, holding the bag that contained donuts in one hand, and the coffee cups in the other. 

"I already texted my wife, when I was waiting in line, and I told her about you. She is super cool, but she's pregnant, so you might want to keep the vanilla flavoured donuts untouched, they're her favourite." Kara said as she was unlocking the door.

Lori got in after the blonde and looked around. It wasn't much different, except for a few things. Kara's touches, she guessed. There was an extra cup at the sink, two extra coats at the hanger, a bunch of papers and notebooks at the coffee table and a package of breakfast cereal at the kitchen island.  
On the walls the pictures weren't much different, missing only the ones with Lori in them. She smiled a little. 

"You can put these here." Kara gestured at the island, "I'm gonna go check on my love." She smiled and went to the direction of her room. 

The girl noticed a calendar and looked at it. January, 13th of 2022. Five exact months before she was borned. She looked around again and realized that she had actually just met her Jeju, Kara Danvers, her mother whom she never got to meet, who was just a few feet away from her. She was there, Lori could touch her, could look into her eyes, could hug her. She felt tears threatening to escape her eyes. She never imagined it to be possible. Of course she knew that time travel existed, Barry Allen was one of her tutors after all, she just never thought she could do it. Besides, there were too many dangers in time traveling to risk anything.

She wondered if she being here could change anything in the future.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Lena with her hair wet. Kara was already sat, a donut in her hand. "Hello." Her mother timidly said with an outstretched hand, "I'm Lena Luthor, Kara's wife." Lori noticed the small baby bump and realized that that was her. She was standing in front of her mother, and paradoxically, inside her belly, at the same time. It bugged her mind.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie." She held her mother's hand, and looked at her face. She obviously looked younger, in her late 20s. There were lesser crinkles, her hair was a darker shade of black, and she held herself with a confidence that later on would be an intrinsic part of her personality, but that now was simply a facade. Another thing, that broke her heart when she noticed, was that on her mother's eyes there was no trace of the pain from losing the love of her life. There were no dark circles caused by nightmares and insomnia. She gulped the pain and smiled a little.

"Kara told me what happened to you, I'm very sorry." Her mother let go of her hand and touched her forearm, "You can stay with us for as long as you need." Lena sympathetically smiled.

"Thank you very much. I'll try not to be a burden." Lena shook her head and directed Lori to the island.

"Don't worry about that, you're not one. Now let's eat before Kara ends everything." Lori smiled and sat down.

She had no idea what to do with everything that kept happening. Maybe, the next day she could try traveling back to her own time, but she wasn't sure if it would work. She was here by an accident, after all. Besides, Kara could find out about her powers and things would be too hard to explain if that happened. 

She ate the donuts, keeping in mind that they were from the Noonan's, and she remembered Lena taking her there and telling her that it was Kara's favorite cafe. The owner was different at that time, though, so the recipes were also different. After eating the first donut Lori considered it one of her favorites, too.

"So, how old are you, Lizzie?" Kara gently asked.

"I'm seve- eighteen, I'm sorry." She awkwardly laughed, "I just turned eighteen, I'm still confusing it." She laughed again and both of her parents smiled at her.

"Oh, that's nice." Kara said through the coffee cup, "So you're in college?" 

"Not really, I took a gap year." She smiled, "last year though, I applied for a few universities. I was accepted at Harvard, NCU, NYCU and MCU. I still haven't decided each one I'm going to attend to, though." She saw a type of proud look in both Lena and Kara's faces and a blush crept up her cheek. It was Lena who helped her study all along, ever since kindergarten, Lori's accomplishments were thanks to her mom.

"That's so nice! Congratulations!" Kara cheered. "What are you going to do?"

"Journalism." Kara's smile became even brighter and Lori felt like crying again because her mother is the reason why she wants to be a reporter. _And she is standing right in front of her._

"I did journalism too, at National City University. It is a very good college. If you need something, just reach out to me, I work at Catco." She smiled and Lena joined the conversation.

"She's the editor in chief, actually." Lena smiled at Kara and Lori saw her mother's face turn red. 

Her heart felt like jumping out of her chest. There was no way she was actually living this. She dreamt of seeing her mothers together ever since she could remember. She dreamt of seeing her parents lightly flirting with each other like this. And she was seeing it. There was no weight on Lena's shoulder, she wasn't painfully talking about her soulmate who is long gone, she was simply making Kara Danvers blush as if it was the easiest thing in the world, as if there were no worries. 

Lori was observing her Jeju for the first time in person. She recognized some of the personality traits that everyone talked about, like how much she smiles at basically anything, how she likes to talk with her mouth full, and how she looks at Lena like she holds the stars and the moon in her eyes. She notices the way that her shoulders are broad, her nails are short and how strong her mother looks. She notices somethings that she had in common with her, like her dorkiness, her wavy hair, the same nose and the same smile. She thinks back to every picture and every video of her mom she had ever seen. Kara Danvers was the sun in person, and she would've never know it if she had never went back in time. 

She felt a lump in her throat again when she realized that, at some point, she would have to go back to her time. She would have to go back to a world where the sun was missing, where her Jeju was dead and her mother was alone, where she didn't get to see Lena Luthor flirting with editor in chief Kara Danvers. 

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Kara noticed something was off and Lori knew it, she was way too attentive and it showed.

"Yes, of course. It's the first door on the left." She pointed at the hall, "Is everything okay?" There was the crinkle again and Lori felt the urge to sob, she looked at Lena and she shared the same worried look.

"Yes, it is, I just need to pee." She forced a smile and went to the bathroom. Once there, with her back resting against the wall, she fought as hard as she could to repress the tears and the sobs that were begging to be released. She knew her mother would be able to hear it. And damnit, it made her want to cry even harder because she never had to do it before, she never had to worry about someone hearing the smallest of changes in her breath because Lena didn't have super hearing. 

She breathed in and out six times, like her mother had taught her. She didn't need to think about going back, not yet. She was here now. Her mother was alive, and right next to her. She didn't need to suffer for things that didn't happen. She got up and washed her face. She looked in the mirror and appreciated her own details. She was the perfect combination of her parents. She had a strong jaw, black hair, arched eyebrows and deep dimples just like Lena, and she had blue eyes, wavy hair, the same nose and smile as Kara. She had the same broad shoulders and strong physic as her blonde mom, but was a couple inches smaller, her hand was the same as Lena's and she shared her love for science. She actually liked vegetables, and she loved kale salads, but she also lived for ice cream and pizza. She loved reading and she loved writing. So many things about her that she shared with the both of them. She smiled and felt a single tear fall down her cheek. Even if she wasn't there for too long, Kara influenced Lori's life more than she could ever explain, and she loved Kara just as much as she loved Lena. 

\------ 

After taking a shower in the same bathroom where she had her mid crisis, she got dressed in a sweatpant that were Kara's and a sweatshirt that was Lena's. The amount of love she felt all day long couldn't be pointed. She smiled to herself again as she looked another time in the mirror. It was nighttime by then.

Kara had convinced Lena to order pizza, "it is an unusual day, and we have someone to cheer up." She said. 

The pizza was delicious and the conversation was great. Her parents told her about their days, and she found out that there was going to be a game night on Friday, and all of the SuperFriends (of course Kara didn't say it like that) were going to come over for pizza and games, and that Sam was arriving tomorrow to be the CFO of L-Corp again, since Lena was pregnant. Lori was excited for that because Ruby was one of her best friends, even if she was older, and she was looking forward to meeting an younger version of her. 

After eating she helped them clean up, always amicably talking, and she was always paying attention to as many details as she could see in her mother. 

"Hey champion," Kara said to her and she chuckled at the name, "are you up for a movie or would rather go to sleep? I know your day was a handfull and you probably need some time alone, so I won't bother you too much, but if you want to we can watch something to lighten you up." 

Lori smiled and nodded, "yeah, I could use some distraction." 

"What is your favorite movie?" Lena, who was sitting down and already setting everything up asked. Lori found it to be funny how the television still had a controller, when in her time there wasn't really one.

She realized that most of her favorite movies hadn't yet been made, so she tried to think of one that was older than her. "Uh, I think 'Back to the future' would be great." She internally laughed at how similar her story was to the movie.

"Oh great choice! It's one of my favorites too." Lena smiled at her and she heard the popcorn maker start.

"That's a smart way to win her over, kid. Science is her Achilles tendon." Kara laughed towards her and Lori knew it. She couldn't count how many times she had watched this movie with her mom. 

After it ended Lena was fast asleep, hand over her baby bump and her head on Kara's shoulder, and Lori couldn't help but think about how she wish it was a daily thing. That she could get to see more of her moms together, and they could all have this kind of domestic life.

You see, it's not that she isn't grateful for her mother, or that Lena wasn't enough, that they weren't a family. Absolutely not that. She owes everything to her mom, all that she is, everything that she's ever accomplished. Everytime she was sick it was Lena that took care of her, when she had nightmares Lena was there to calm her back to sleep. Lena saw her lose her first tooth, took her to her first day at school, heard her cry for the first time over a heartbreak. Lena was enough and had always been enough, and Lori couldn't have asked for a better mom, not ever. Lena was her bestfriend most of all, and she loved her mom so much it hurt. They had always been a family, and they will always, always be one. But having lived an entire day in the presence of both her moms, Lori can't help but wish that this was her life. She can't help but wish that, along with Lena, Kara was there to take care of her when she was sick, that both of her parents had took her to her first day at school, that both of them cheered over her fallen tooth. 

After everyone was in bed and Kara was asleep, Lori allowed herself to cry a bit, silently, of course. She didn't sleep much, but she was happy, incredibly happy, at the same time that she was sad. She reminded herself to not suffer over something that hasn't happened yet.

She wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori gets to spend some time with Kara!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! I'm back, and this I came a lot sooner, right? I'm trying my best to not let this fic die before I finish it.
> 
> This chapter builds in the relationship between Kara and Lori and how Lori views her mom. I really liked it.
> 
> Again, pardon any mistakes, as I'm posting this my head is aching like a buttcheek on a stick so it is possible that I let any typos or smth escape.  
> I hope you all like it! Comment and give kudos if you do so, they are very important!
> 
> I am @luthor_danvers7 on Twitter!

  
_When she turned two, it had been 9 months since Kara had passed away. It was a tough year, and it felt like there was something missing at the party. The kids were laughing and running around as if there was nothing in the world that could bring them down, but the adults were too quiet and too tense. They tried to distract Lena and Alex as best as they could, but when it was time to open the presents there was no way they could've stopped the tears. It was the first letter that Lori ever got, and she obviously couldn't read it. Nia did it to her, the little girl sat on her lap and playing with the stuffed bee that came with the letter. It was a simple childhood story from Krypton. It had a small flash drive tied to it, and in it Kara sang a few Kryptonian lullabies._

_When she turned three, along with a small dinosaur costume, the letter had Kara's favourite fairytale. In the end, she said "Maybe you still can't understand this well enough, but I want you to know, my sweet little baby, that I loved you to the moon and back." In the end was another flash drive, but in this one Kara sang "Isn't she lovely?"._

_When she turned four, Lori was a little brat, and Kara had somehow predicted it. "I don't know why, but I think that at this point you're going to be a handfull for your mom. So, if you promise to get better and be a good girl, you can have a full week of no vegetables and a whole month of ice cream as desert." It worked like magic. The little girl ended up developing a taste for veggies later on._

_When she was five, Kara told the story of a little girl from another world that ended up on earth, gained superpowers and protected the world. The little girl, when she was a grown up, met the prettiest woman in the entire universe and together they had a baby, the loveliest, most adorable, sweetest baby. Lori understood it, she knew it was the story of her superhero mom. The letter came with a small Supergirl costume, inspired by her first suit. She said, "this suit is for you, so you can protect your mommy and the world, and fight all the monsters and the bad guys like I did!"_

_On her sixth birthday, the letter talked about the planets that Kara had seen when she was still on Krypton, there were drawings and pictures, and it instigated Lori to fall in love with science and the universe. She decided she wanted to be an astronaut and Lena had to decorate her entire room with universe stuff._

_For her tenth birthday Kara had made an entire playlist, around 15 hours long, just for her. She said, "these are the songs that I hope we can dance together. But if we don't, do it with your mom for me. Listen to them and remember me and remember how much I loved you both."_

_It went on like that, sweet stories and curiosities and everything, until Lori turned 13, when Kara knew Lori was going to develop her powers. She talked about them, how to deal with them and how to use them to protect their family and the world. She told her daughter that she could decide to not use it, and there would be no judgement. Protecting the world was a great deal, and a lot of responsibility, and she could put too much at risk. Lori was mad after reading it. She swore to herself that she would never become a hero because that's exactly what took her jeju from her and her mother._  
_It changed when she turned 14, though, when she started to train to take over Supergirl's place._  
  
_Kara had always been there, one way or another. Some years it infuriated Lori so much she wish she could punch Kara in the face. She thought "How could she leave me, and write these stupid letters as if they are the same as having her here!" But as she grew older she tried her best to understand Kara's motives. She was a hero, foremost, even when she had given up on being Supergirl to stay with her family, she was still a hero. She always had that silly sense of justice, she always believed in the best of humanity, she always fought for what she believed was right. How could Lori be mad at her for being herself? She swore then, that as long as she lived, she would try her best to stand up for everything that Supergirl built during her life, she would keep on with her legacy of justice and determination_.

\------

Lori woke up to the delicious smell of coffee and the sound of laughter in the kitchen. She sat up and allowed herself to digest everything that had happened yesterday. She heard Kara start singing and felt her heart kick off. She smiled to herself thinking back to all of the times she would play that old flash drive which contained all of Kara's covers just so she could listen to her mother's voice. 

She got up and went to the bathroom to do her hygiene. She laughed at her disheveled hair. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, and looked at herself in the mirror, realizing that when she smiled her eyes squinched in a way similar to Kara's. 

She entered the kitchen trying to be quiet, taking in on the vision of Kara cooking breakfast and singing to some pop song while Lena laughed at her dork wife. Kara heard her and turned around.

"Oh, good morning, Lizzie! Did you sleep well?" She held the spatula in her left hand as she poured pancake dough in the pan.

"Good morning. I did. Thank you for letting me stay here." She walked to the island and almost kissed Lena in the cheek, like she used to do everyday. She settled for only a timid smile.

"Oh don't worry about that, it's nothing. We just want to help." Lena smiled and gently touched her hand.

"Okay, breakfast is ready." Kara said, "Do you want eggs, pancakes, coffee? Everything? There's plenty of food." Her mom smiled at her and she felt her stomach making weird noises.

Her cheeks burned a little when she realized her moms had heard it, "Eggs and coffee is great. Thank you." 

"Oh, you eat just like Lena" Kara noticed and giggled, "I prefer something a little sweeter in the morning. It cheers me up." She poured the coffee in two cups and handed them to Lena and Lori.

"Anything cheers you up, darling." The older brunette bashed her a smile. 

"Eh, what can I do? It's easy to charm me." The blonde shrugged. "It only took a gorgeous green eyed brunette to tie me for life." She charmingly wiggled her eyebrows and laughed when Lena rolled her eyes.

Lori was silent most of the breakfast, smiling all the time and making some comments here and there. She was mostly observing her mothers. She knew that they loved each other, and she knew that even after 17 years that Kara had passed away her mom was still deeply in love with her, but seeing them so closely, she completely understood why everyone considered them to be soulmates. There was some type of camaraderie between them that she had never seen in any couple before, the way they communicated through their eyes, the way they lightly flirted all along the conversation, how much they were interested in whatever it was the other had to say. It was easy to see how big was the love between them two. 

They had already finished and cleaned up when Lena showed up all ready for work, high heels and a tight skirt, and Lori wondered if it wasn't uncomfortable with the pregnancy and everything.  
"Lizzie, Kara is going to buy some decorations and the paint for our baby's room, do you want to go with her? You can buy some clothes for yourself, anything you like." Her brunette mom suggested while gathering papers in her purse. 

"Oh, okay. Yeah, it sounds good. I'd like to." She answered.

"Alright then." Lena smiled to her, "Kara, don't buy anything unnecessary, the baby doesn't need a bicycle or a thousand toys yet." She turned to her wife, "Be here by noon, so we can have lunch together and I can help you paint the room." 

"Okay, okay, boss." Kara gallantly smiled and walked over to her, softly kissing her lips and walking her to the door.

Lori felt locked up in time, as if she was seeing things in slow motion. Yesterday she hadn't seen them share any kiss, nor any type of affection besides some hugs, and today it made her want to cry. It was so simple, just a touch of lips, but still it showed so much love and affection, and she knew it was a daily thing, that that wasn't unusual to them. It made everything feel even more real. It was as if before she felt like she was in a dream, and now she knew it was reality. She was really living an entire day with both of her parents, together and alive.

She steadied herself as Kara turned to her, a gigantic smile on her face. "So, ready to go shopping?"

\---

Lori was walking around the store, eyes roaming everywhere. The clothes weren't much different from her time, just the style that change over the years, but it wasn't anything super modern, just normal clothes. Kara was at some other store buying the baby's decorations, and would be here by any minute. Lori chose to buy some simple clothes, just a few t-shirts, pants, some underwear and etc. She heard Kara come into the store way before she saw her, and she wondered what was the moment that she had memorized her heartbeat. Kara was just a few feet away from her, eyes locked in something. She pulled it out from the hanger when Lorelai was just a few feet away.

It was that one supergirl costume, from when she turned 5. Her eyes instantly got glossy, the unshed tears fogging her vision. She had no idea Kara was already writing the letters. When did she decide to do so? 

Lori wiped the tear that had fallen from her cheek, put herself together and walked towards Kara. 

"Hey, I'm done already." She lifted the bag with the clothes. 

"Oh, hi. That's good." She smiled and held the small costume in front of her, "What do you think? I know this is for older kids, but it's just so so cute. Do you think she's going to like it?" She expectantly looked at the girl, and Lori felt like crying all over again.

She cleaned her throat, "I think she'll love it. I'm sure she's not going to put it away." And she was being completely honest. Since her birthday she wore it almost everyday, until it tore around the skirt. Lena tried to save it, but there was nothing else she could do. 

She got a similar one from Alex at the Christmas party, but is wasn't the same thing.

"Really?" She hopefully smiled, lovingly looking at it, "she's going to look adorable in it." 

"She is. It is a lovely costume." She simply said.

After they paid for everything and left, they were walking back to the parking lot when Kara suddenly stopped when they passed a bookstore. "Oh, that's great." She pulled Lori inside. "Do you like books, kid?" She asked her.

"I love them, reading is one of the things I like to do the most." She looked around, taking in the familiar environment. 

"That's really nice. I like it too, but I don't read as much as Lena. She devours a book in hours, no matter how long it is." Kara smiled.

They ended up buying one book for Lena, "Epitaph of a Small Winner", and one for Lori, "The Power".   
"Lena has been wanting to read it ever since she saw a review about it." Kara chuckled a bit when she took the book in her hands.

They later passed by a flower shop and Kara bought Lena a lily bouquet. "I know we're already married," she said, "but there's no need for chivalry to die, right?".

By the time they got to the penthouse Lori was starving. She felt like she could eat even the flowers.   
They entered the house and we're welcomed with the delicious smell of italian food. 

"Oh, thank God you're here, I'm starving." Lena, who was sitting at the couch, said and Lori laughed.

"Hi to you too, my love." Kara walked over to her and lovingly kissed her lips. "These are for you." She handed the book and the flowers to Lena, who blushed a little.

"Thank you." She flashed a fond smile to her wife, "You just know how to charm me, don't you?" 

Lori was still next to the door, smiling to her moms. Would it be weird if she said she could watch them be gross to each other all day long? Lena was bashing her eyelashes to Kara, and the girl wished she could see this type of interaction everyday. It was really, really hard to make Lena Luthor blush, but Kara was doing it as if it was nothing.

"Eh, it's a superpower, you know?" Kara put her hands around the CEO's waist, "It's not always that one gets the chance to get married to the prettiest woman in the world, so I have to keep you in love with me, for as long as I can." She pecked her wife's lips. "Now let's eat!" She walked with Lena to table, and Lori went right after them.

Lunch was incredible, Lori was constantly laughing and smiling. It was so good to be around Kara. They talked about their days and Lori spent an entire half an hour talking about being a vegetarian, Lena even started to consider becoming one. 

\------

"Okay, I'm ready." Lena showed up at the door of baby-Lori's room wearing leggings an old t-shirt, hair in a ponytail. 

Kara was in a white tank top and a gardener jeans, already setting up the paint and everything. She borrowed some old clothes to Lori, who was tying up her hair.

They started by moving some of the baby's furniture that still had to be assembled. Kara was on the ladder painting the higher parts of the wall, Lena was painting the middle of it and Lori was painting the part near the floor. 

"Maybe we'll have to move somewhere else when we have more kids." Kara mentioned at some point.

'More kids?' Lori asked herself. She was supposed to have siblings? 

"I was looking for some houses the other day, maybe we should start visiting some of them." Lena agreed. 

The young girl imagined herself having siblings, playing with them, teaching them about their powers. She imagined a breakfast with all of them, both of her mothers and herself, and she felt her heart breaking. So that was another thing that was taken from her? 

She was lost in thoughts when she heard a gasp, "Oh no, you did not do it." She turned to see Lena with a big blue stain on her forehead, looking angrily at Kara, who was trying hard not to laugh, hands in front of her body.

"I'm sorry." She laughed, "but you remind me of Simba." She said and Lori was the one to laugh, Kara looked at her with mischief in her eyes and it took a couple of seconds for Lori to realize what was happening.

Soon enough she too had a stain in her face, and a paint fight was happening. They all ended up with paint everywhere, laughing like little kids. 

When she was in the shower Lori kept replaying the day in her head and laughing to herself. She managed to spend the entire day without thinking about going back. But before she slept she wondered if her mom was worried about her. She knew she should go back soon, this wasn't supposed to last too long. She had a life to go back to and her mom would be worried sick by now. 

But when Friday rolled around she was still there. It had been 4 days since she was almost hit by Kara's SUV. She wanted to go back, she really did, because she didn't want everyone to be worried, thinking that something bad happened to her, and she knew that the longer she stayed, the harder it would be to go back, but she had no courage yet to let go of this. It was a dream come true, can you understand her? She spend her entire life dreaming about meeting Kara, and there she was.

She discovered so many new things about her mom, like the way her coworker William stressed her, like how much she liked to play videogames and how much she hated horror movies. She found out that Kara had been a nanny when she was younger and that she used to work at Noonan's, and she found out that Kara had the habit of scratching the back of her neck when she was working on an article. She discovered that Kara loved latte, that her favorite cake was the chocolate one, that her favorite book was Dune and her favorite color was green (because of Lena's eyes), and that she tried playing guitar when she was younger but didn't keep on with it.

Kara had the habit of squinching her eyes when she was too happy, and she would anxiously tap her foot when she was mad. She used to build houses in Minecraft because one of her interests was architecture, and she loved to paint. She taught Lori about the intrinsic basics of journalism and gave her a few tips about college. They cooked a vegetarian pad thai for dinner yesterday, and then shared a bowl of ice cream with Lena.

Lori was living the everyday life that she dreamt of for so long, and she knew that staying here was not an option, but can you blame her for wanting to enjoy a little longer? She would never get another chance of playing COD with Kara, of dueting 'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now' with her or laugh about something stupid she said. She wanted to enjoy it as best as she could, for as long as she could.

Game night happened and Kara, Lena and Lori partnered up and ended up winning most games. Lori had a good conversation with Ruby, who she found out was a few months younger than her. Sam and Andrea spent the entire night flirting with each other and Alex and Kelly announced that they were going to start trying to have a child. It was a really good night, but Lori felt like it was time for her to say goodbye to her mom and go back to her time. She didn't know if she was going to be strong enough to do so, but she had to. 

The sun wasn't even shining yet when she woke up the next day with the sound of an explosion piercing through her ears.


End file.
